


snowdrop

by xundaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is snow, Light Angst, M/M, Origin Myths, Sehun is a snowdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xundaeism/pseuds/xundaeism
Summary: At the dawn of time, Snow implored flowers for a color to borrow, nevertheless, all of them judged that Snow was too cold and unpleasant. At the end, the snowdrop felt sorry for Snow and offered it its own.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	snowdrop

His pupils lingered beneath the night-sky’s candlelights, far from the sonance and harshness, from his own plights as well.

It might have been the still tranquility engulfing his spirit, it could have been him neglecting the time being, or maybe it was just his lover’s eternal splendor that pulled Baekhyun out of his trance

Coming in like the daintiest thunder, Sehun takes his breath away. 

“Have you been waiting for too long?” Sehun inquires, as the wind flutters his signature white strands of hair which are glowing. He is glowing, he always is.

First, Baekhyun captures a mental photograph or the scene before his eyes, then he takes a deep breath, only to answer at the end: “A minute without you is long enough.” He doesn’t lie.

They have been apart for three seasons now. Anguish doesn’t describe the yearn, the throe, the bustle within their core as a consequence of their kind’s duties. Still, none of them move. With the passing of time, both have learned that the brisker they advance, the least time they have together.

“Will you not hold me?” Sehun finally asks, eyes burning for love.

“I will have to leave you after I do.” Baekhyun responds. “Do you want me to leave?”

Quiet.

Once, when Mother allowed it, Sehun arrived earlier, when the Christmas bells were still ringing and Baekhyun’s offerings waltzed across the wind’s laughter. Sehun swore he had never seen a more beautiful thing in the world, not Chanyeol’s sunflowers nor Kai’s roses, only Baekhyun’s silver gaze and sparkling skin. The equinox rose so far away that once it barged in, their hearts were one and the farewell was angry. Love turned to agony, pain clipped their young promises to uncertain pledges and they were never the same again.

“All I know is after you go, every day you’re closer to coming back,” Sehun’s voice falters at the end.

Those words were all Baekhyun needed to bounce from his spot and towards Sehun’s warmth, letting himself shatter and burn; ever since they met, love has been nothing but mean to him. Adoring a precious flower being an avalanche could never end well, especially when said flower adores him as much if not more.

“We have until the midnight sun to do as we please,” Baekhyun mutters as his lips travel from Sehun’s neck to his lips. “Do you want to see my last snow?”

Sehun nods, eyes closed and hands steady on Baekhyun’s hips.

“Yes, I’d love to.” he says.

And they walk to the dawn of their next goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> It is not hard to make it until the end of this little tiny thing but I appreciate you have! Thank you very very very much!!!


End file.
